


Path (Jikook)

by ChaitanyaChinky



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Feels, Confused Jeon Jungkook, EXO - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jikook Fluff Week, Kaimin, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Sweet Park Jimin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bts - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jikook fluff, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, kookmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaitanyaChinky/pseuds/ChaitanyaChinky
Summary: Why is love so complicated ??





	Path (Jikook)

 

Love

 

As i walk down the empty road with tears in my eyes,i cannot help but think how much of an idiot i have been.

I caused the person i love the most to hurt so much and in the process hurting myself more.Why did i do this? I cannot answer this , because i don't know myself.

He always loved me unconditionally , but i was too blind to see that.

~ ** _flashback_**

**_Jungkook's_ ** **_pov_ **

"Jungkookie ~~Kookie~~ " Jimin whined in his high pitched voice which sent a weird fluttering feeling in my stomach.

"What is it Jimin ?!!" i ask him gruffly , annoyed at this feeling in my stomach, but immediately regret it when i see the look on his face .

He immediately whispers in a small voice "nothing kookie, i just wanted to talk to you but that's okay.I can see that you are not in a good mood ,so i'll leave you alone."

I feel guilty seeing him sad but immediately shove the feeling away and leave the room giving him a cold look.

Lately i have been feeling weird, whenever iam around Jimin hyung.I don't understand what's wrong with me.His every touch sends shivers down my spine.Whenever he brushes my arm , i have this feeling in my chest which i do not understand.So i decided to avoid him at all costs.

Which doesn't help at all, in fact it causes me more pain.Its been 2 months since I spoke to him properly, he confronted me once about it but I straight up ignored him and told him to mind his own business.So he decided to leave me alone after I spoke really harshly to him.

I still see the way he stares at me during practice but I just decided to ignore him.

But , whenever I see him laughing with yoongi hyung or v hyung, i feel so angry , I don't understand why am I feeling this way.But I can't help but think that only I deserve to make him laugh , to see his blinding smile or to hold him in my arms.

I regret ignoring him, treating him so indifferently, when he had been nothing but a sweetheart to me.He always made me feel comfortable, but I due to my stupid feelings pushed him away.

Should I have told him my feelings??would things have been different??Would he have mocked me??No he is too sweet of an angel to do such a thing.

As iam pondering about my feelings in the balcony, I hear a familiar high pitched giggle.When I look down the railing, I see my Jimin hyung with a man.  
Wait what??my Jimin hyung? I like the sound of that,my Jimin hyung.  
As iam thinking all this and smiling like an idiot , I suddenly see Jimin hyung hug the man affectionately and the man ruffle Jimin hyung's hair .

My blood boils at this scene.Who the heck is he? Only I deserve Jimin hyung's hugs!!How dare he touch Jimin hyung.

So without thinking I immediately rush towards the door and see Jimin taking of his shoes.He looks up seeing me but gives me a cold look and is about to pass by when I grab his wrist harshly and ask him clenching my jaw with anger " Who was it?? Who were you with ? Why did you hug him??

He looks at me angrily and replies pissed " That's none of your business Jeon Jungkook " and saying so enters his and Hoseok hyung's room.

I stand there stunned and suddenly realise, "Shit !Jimin hyung's mad at me!! He called me by my full name.I've really screwed up big time.I need to fix this" i realise quickly and quickly walk towards Jimin and Hoseok hyung's shared room.

I knock nervously at door and open the door . I see Jimin hyung with puffy eyes near the closet and Hoseok hyung listening to music on the phone.

I approach Hoseok hyung quickly , "Hyung , I need to speak to Jimin hyung alone ,so could you go to v hyung's room for a while " I request him nervously.

He looks worried and glances at Jimin hyung , then nods his head and leaves the room.

I nervously clear my throat and ask him " Jimin hyung , are you mad at me??Don't be mad at me please .I just , seeing you with another man, I felt so angry and frustrated .I couldn't help but think that only i deserve to touch you like that and hold you close.I don't know what these feelings are but if you would wait for me to understand this feelings, it would mean the world to me. Please forgive me hyung."

"You must be kidding me.All these years when i was always chasing you, calling you lovingly, you always said that iam annoying and pushed me away and now after ignoring me for 2 months and pretending that i don't exist , now suddenly you say that you care huh!!Stop this bullshit ! I've had enough"he says angrily with tears brimming in his eyes.

"I get that you were confused by my affections but you didn't have to be so harsh to me.Iam sorry Jungkook-ah i don't think i can forgive you so easily and one more thing i never imagined that i would have to say it this way but "he inhales deeply and says " i love you Jungkook ,i always have." "But i guess i'll have to get rid of these feelings huh!

Don't worry i'll get rid of these feelings soon, since iam already seeing Kai hyung.

Yes, the guy i hugged was Kai hyung , he took me out on a date and was really nice to me,why am i telling you all this ,it's not like you care right?I think i should say yes to him, then you could live peacefully huh!"he says angrily with tears streaming down his face.

_**Third person's pov** _

Jungkook was stunned at Jimin's confession,he never knew Jimin felt this way about him.Ofcourse he knew that Jimin had a special soft corner in his heart for him as the youngest ,but he never knew that he was romantically attracted to him.This made him realise how much pain he had caused his favourite hyung.

Jimin was crying uncontrollably now , he harshly wiped his tears and said  
" Jungkook , from today onwards you are just a younger brother to me i will always be there for you but don't expect anything else from , i can't bear this pain ,not anymore."

Saying this Jimin left the room, slamming the door hard.

Jungkook stood frozen at spot unable to process what just happened , a wave of emotions hit him and he fell on his knees.

It was at this moment that he realised the feelings he has been harbouring are those of love like his Jimin hyung.

He was in love with his hyung.  
His hyung who he had lost due to his inconsiderate and stupid actions.

~~ ** _present time_**

As i walk down the road now, i think if i could ever make it all alright?

The pain of heartbreak is too much...i don't know how much longer i can take it..

Its 3 a.m at night now, I don't know how long I have been walking for , but I really needed to think and clear my mind, since all I can think about is Jimin.

As I keep walking on dark road, i decide to switch on my phone which was switched off and immediately I see that there are 50 missed calls and 55 messages and suddenly my phone rings loudly in the quiet night shattering the silence..

I look at the id it's Jin hyung calling , I ignore the call, but it keeps on ringing..

Then it stops for 5 minutes and rings again, this time it's Jimin hyung calling me.I immediately answer the phone, I can hear Jin hyung grumbling in the background ,"Where are you Kookie, I have been so worried.Are you okay did something happen to you ?!!Say something"Jimin hyung asks his voice filled with worry.

"Iam fine hyung, iam very sorry for earlier , I just needed some fresh air"I reply calmly.

"Is that why you left ?!!Oh Jungkookie!"he sighs relieved.  
"Where are you ?tell me i'll come to pick you up"he asks.

"Iam near the bridge hyung , the bridge you and me used to visit in our trainee days"I reply.

"---okay hold on iam coming to get you"he says."okay hyung"I reply silently, feeling guilty at making others worry about me.

~~ _ **20 minutes later**_

I see Jimin hyung , in a car coming towards me.As soon as he spots me, he immediately stops the car and rushes out of it towards me and pulls me into a hug.

"You got me so worried Kookie!!Why did you leave at such a late hour??Are you crazy"he exclaims pouting his lips .

I can't help but grin at his cuteness,"Iam fine hyung ..I just needed to think about things and iam really sorry about earlier , I shouldn't have behaved in such a way" I apologize .

"No Kookie , it's my fault I shouldn't have confessed so suddenly...iam sorry if I ruined our relationship , it's just that I loved you for a really long time but you kept pushing me away so I really didn't---"he rambles when I grab his waist and pull him towards me and put my hand on his lips to stop him from talking.

"Hyung you talk a lot, now listen to what I have to say"I take a deep breath and finally spill out all my bottled up feelings for him.

"Hyung , I have also had very strong feelings for you for a very long time  
but I realised that these feelings were that of love , when you left me that day.I realised that when you spilled your heart in front of me, it broke me thinking of you with another man giggling and happy."

"May be iam selfish , but I want to be the reason for your every smile and every giggle,I wanna wake up next to you for the rest of my life .I cannot live one day without you, you have cast a spell on me Park Jimin .What I want to say is I love you hyung. So , if it's not too late can we start over again?? "I ask him looking in his beautiful eyes.

As I remove my hand from his lips , I can see that he is shocked but as realisation dawned upon him , he smiled widely and hugged me with tears in eyes "Oh Jungkookie , you don't know how long I have been waiting for this day !"he say sniffling.

"And to answer your question , yes I am willing to give you a second chance but don't expect any third or fourth chances cause there won't be any!"he says with his pupils dilated and smiles widely.

"Can I ?" i ask shyly , he nods and closes his eyes.I slowly cup his face and caress his plump lips before gently placing mine on his.As we kissed gently , I felt like sparks flew everywhere .There was no feelings of lust but pure love.I poured all my love for him in this kiss.I could feel butterflies in my stomach.His lips moulded perfectly with mine.It was my first kiss and I would not have it any other way.

As we pull away to catch our breath, I touch my forehead to his and say,"Jimin hyung I love you and I always will."

"I love you more Kookie",he says ."I love you the most"I say winking at him and he smiles shyly.

This is the most beautiful day in my life with the most beautiful person and I know as i look into his eyes and hold his hand that fits perfectly in mine I know that I never want to let go.

And I never will.

\---------------------The end------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hey guys as for who are wondering about Kai , he and Jimin went on a date and Kai confessed but Jimin couldn't even think of loving any other guy other than Jungkook so he didn't say yes but promised him that they would be good friends that day.
> 
> Thoughts a/n??  
> Any who, hope you like this, this is my first oneshot.  
> Any suggestions do leave them in the comments .  
> This story is crossposted on wattpad on the same username...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you are still reading then 
> 
> I love you...


End file.
